Create your own path
by Bolticrontic
Summary: A Former Legion Commander lost in the sandy desert after a deadly weapon knocks its circuits out and makes him go offline. But after hundreds of years, its grey eyes turn red signalling activation and now this out of commission commander has a new order, Create your own path...did i mention it has a pet iguana? on a side note, I do not own RWBY nor Planetary annihilation.
1. Chapter 1:The Reboot

**Chapter one: The Reboot**

**P.O.V:Unkown Location:Unkown Time:Unkown**

* * *

**_Error...Error_**

**_Commander damage_**

**_Fix...Error_**

**_Lack of Energy and metal_**

**_Backup supply...50% full_**

**_Fix...Activated_**

**_30%_**

**_40%_**

**_50%_**

**_...Error Error_**

**_unit blueprint 80% corrupted._**

**_Time of fix...six months._**

**_60%_**

**_...Error_**

**_AI Mainframe...Damaged_**

**_Backup supply at 20% left_**

**_Authorized to halt repairs till resources are plenty full._**

**_Activating commander_**

A flash of light blinded me as my mainframe activated waiting for my eyes for calibration as I scan my surroundings.

Finally, the blinding light dims as i finally get to see where i am and if I'm in danger.

The surrounding is pretty baron no civilization, not even structure of the legion just sand, sand flying everywhere unknown that he has awoken.

what has happened since the activation of the superweapon and disable both the MLA and legion have they won the war?

But then dread creed up to my mind when a question appeared at my head what happens to me?

If the Progenitors won the war, what faith will happen to the legion? what become us? will we...Be scrap?

That impulse a shiver down to my robotic body. It best to not think about and think first on getting out of this Wretched sand.

I first uses my arms and directs my energy to both my limbs and legs and increase the force and strength of both.

After finally out of the sand and making my feet sand driven, I finally saw something i didn't notice.

My body is all gray.

My red blood color that symbolizes me as a Tactician of a legion, has all turn grey no spec of red in site in my body.

how long was i deactivated? and why are their still lack of legion building?

Now it made sense were my design be an overwatch or even the Wasushi design since both are armed to be frontline commanders.

but it would be different if its a Cyclops or a Rockteeth. My chassis is a Cyclops built to outsmart, plan strategies, and uses tactical supremacy to beat his opponent.

So I use to the defence of his base where my units and air force can defend me from orbital and/or land and air attacks.

so not seeing a single legion structure is a strange one in his book... I think that's what those humans called idioms? I don't know biologicals are weird.

but first...

"_Identity check_"My deep voice that can be mistaken as a human if not for a few robotic echos at the voice.

**Checking...**

**Name: Commander legioner-CL0956-638**

**Affiliation: Legion**

**Commander chassis: Cyclops**

Seems all are normal nothing out of the usual let me just check my current mission.

**Haitus Mission now active: annihilate _everything_**

If my red eyes are human it would widen in shock. Annihilate everything? but before i can think about it my head suddenly hurts, my head feels like an electric bolt hitting me in one spot. but like as quick the lightning bolt flash it disappear the same.

"_What was that?"i_ question to no one as the pain subdued"_Did i have a short circuit in my head?"_

As soon he got his bearing together he looks at the screen in surprise.

**Mission changed: Crate yOur path**

_**"**What?**"**_That word summed up what is going on. create your path? what does that mean? what path? does that mean I'm on my own? and how does this mission even get here?!

"_ugh_," i sighed with my robotic voice, does all biological feel this?

Alright, I'll ignore that feeling, but first and foremost he has to do this first. reconnaissance.

alright first i must see what kind of planet i am at, good thing my antenna at least still attached so i won't need to build a radar yet.

"_Activate Solar map__"_ and that did it a solar map now loaded at my left arm fabricator are.

This planet is a pretty medium sized planet but the capital of the Progenitors Earth I know are much larger.

but what makes me frozen in shock was the planets moon

or should i say _Moons_.

now not to say their's two moons orbiting each other that would be illogical, I mean that the moon's side is blown off with moon remains floating in the sky.

Now the big question that just pops in my head was, was this new? Manmade? I know a weapon that can destroy planets and moons but i don't think this is a legion's work, maybe the MLA?

But the moon...just I can't help shiver, who done this want to give a message but why would it give a message this big? and why? what do they gain on this?

I'm over thinking again, god sometimes i hate being the legion's tactician it has some strength but its flaws are sometimes annoying that it's not worth it.

anyways since i can see the map besi-wait what is that.

I zoomed in beside me and its a grey indicator a half octagon with a black cross.

I look at the location of the indicator and now I'm staring to a biological that is also staring at me.

I don't what to describe it, its a lizard biological its scales are orange like and its head tilted to the side so it can observe me with one eye.

I got closer to the biological lizard to intimidate it with the smashing sound of my feet and my size to belittle it.

but it did not move not a single bit even if I'm just a foot away from it it's still not moving, this biological must be one of the Bravest or Stupidest Biological he has seen yet, even the Human are terrified near us.

So i use the only thing i can think of to intimidate this lizard."_Hello there Biological"_

I change my voice to be fully robotic but deep and intimidating to scare away this lizard.

But to my annoyance and surprise, the lizard did not move it's even swinging its tail left and right fast.

"_How are not scared? biological one_"My voice returning to the default and crouching down looking at it as if it's a puzzle that needs to be figured out.

but the next action of the lizard gave shock and surprise to me, the lizard found the opportunity to jump to my left arm and lays down at my head.

it made a few sounds and become silent.

i just contemplate this a lizard not intimidated by a giant commander that is standing beside him while taking in a robotic voice that's so intimidating that it will scare biologicals that would start to annoy me. and then it got the guts to climb on my arm and sleep in my head with no mind that its sleeping atop of a robot.

...I love this lizard.

Is this why humans have those biological pets? i don't know why but it feels...nice to be just him.

"_Alright lizard you win"_I said Softly not to disturb the sleeping lizard in my head"_You can come with me._"

It made some noise before relaxing at my head as i walk around the desert wondering about the mission.

What path? theirs no path around here.

* * *

**A/N this is just for venting out this idea in my head i will continue but i don't know how long this story will be.**

**Favorite,Follow and Review my story please it would be very greatful **


	2. Chapter 2:The Grimm Encounter

**A/N: My response to the reviews are at the bottoms of the chapter**

**Also, the size of the Commander is about the same as a colossus in volume 6**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Grimm Encounter**

**P.O.V: Commander ****Location: Desert of ***** ****Time: Day**

* * *

I the legion's Tactician, one of the greatest mechanical strategist's that was ever created, I once push Thousands of hostile Bots, Tanks and Planes combine with my mind and plans, build the best defense out of all versions of commanders.

And now This commander right now is lost in this sandful Desert with no resources in sight.

You would think there would be plentiful of Oil since every planet that has this kind of biome there would be a lot.

But nope nothing, not even a drop of them which is strange enough, unlike the other things this planet have and not have.

***Wipp***

A sound of a whip from my reptile pet which I named Gaia. _(I got it from the Mythology I forgot the name off. It's pretty amusing that the biological's used to believe at this, I mean really? a God holding thunderbolts itself? that's so illogical that it makes me laugh~Cyclops)_

"_What is it, Gaia?_"I asked my pet, after the series of wipps that the reptile was making.

Gaia first made some clicking noises then uses her tail to point...East? why does she want to go east?

I check the map and saw that she wants to go where their's green and into the next big continent which is connected by this bridge.

"_Why do you want to go to this continent?"_I asked my pet, but Gaia just made what seems to be what these biological calls a Deadpanned.

"_...Oh, right you can't speak, wish the universal translator works on you._ "Every commander has a universal translator since the progenitors expanded their territory so vast that the cultures of each planet were so vast that it gets harder and harder to translate all planets that are outside of the range of the capital world.

Gia just cooed then pointed again to the same direction, east.

"_Alright let's go then if think its better there._ "I turned my body to the direction I desire and march.

As i march to this location that Gaia wants me to go, I then thought of something I did not add on my train of thoughts, why did I agree on what Gaia said? why did I agree on blindly follow her to this location? why do I feel.. like I can trust her? and I just met her hour's ago.

I look at the sleeping reptile on my shoulder there must be a reason why their's always reason on what Biological do, even Mechanical has a reason...well except for maybe those who have no conscious. but let's just push that aside.

I must have a reason I trust this lizard right? but what was my reason?

***Wipp******Wipp******Wipp***

three series of whips was heard at my shoulder, which stops my train of thoughts I'll get back to that later, for now, I need to know why Gaia made three Wipps at my shoulder.

And the answer I received when I heard growls coming of my backside.

I took a glance at my solar map and saw ten Cups meaning that their bots or infantry, the latter is more likely since this looks like a backwater planet, the indicators also show a wolf skull inside the cup, indicating it's a wolf...Infantry? what an odd combination the system alway's creates new icon for specific units that are a threat to me or new that even the progenitors haven't discovered yet, but this over all the icons I saw at the war this one is the weirdest of them all

I turn half of my body to see these wolf infantry myself, and what I see is what I expect and what I did NOT expect.

It's a wolf yes, what the indicator shows me is true, but this kind of wolves that what I am seeing right now are much...bigger, but what's strange are that their not the gray or even yellowish kind of wolf this one is pure black with a white skull-like helmet in its face, the skull also have some kind of red lines connecting to the eye sockets that shows the cold yellow eyes of the wolf.

and those wolves are growling aggressively at me as they circle around.

Gaia is now making aggressive clicking sounds at the Grimm, indicating to me that these are not friendly, but what if it's only aggressive to Gaia? since in nature, these kinds of biological have those animal triangles who get to be at top or bottom. Or maybe a system error? my systems do still need repairs since my resources are getting low.

...But my excuse was thrown out of the window when one of the wolves scratch my mechanic foot, indicating that these wolves are indeed aggressive to any animal.

without warning, I raised my right arm that holds my weapons...

***Dakka******Dakka******Dakka******Dakka***

...And Killed them with bullets that damage mechanical enemies.

And looks like that was enough since most fell down as the bullets hit them.

Others try to charge me, to least do some damage before they fall, but they were hailed by dozens of bullets before they even reach me.

I look down at the Wolf that attacked me first still trying in vain to damage me, but all it did is remove the already removed paint at my foot.

I had enough and lift my foot near the Beowolf and watch as the beowolf got overshadowed by my foot...

***Smash***

...And get smashed by the same foot he was scratching.

After that fail of an attempt to attack me, I turn half my body again and march to this destination.

Unknown to me was my Pet staring at the carnage then at me then making cooing sounds rubbing her face around my shoulder.

* * *

**Time: Early-MidDay**

* * *

Sand all sand, how do these biological do it? how do they not get bored by these..generic sand? And where are the villages!

but as I said that in my thoughts I heard screaming I turn to my left and saw smoke, smoke means something is burning, and something burning means... their's conflict.

Will I try to help them? will I help unknowns?.

then the mission pops up in my head, **_Create your own path,_** does it mean this? will i leave these biological's to their fate or will I help them and save these biological lives? this kind of choice?

***Wipp***

A whip can be heard from my shoulder and look at my reptile friend.

Gaia made some cooing sound, a nod and her tail pointing at the smoke...

***Wipp******Wipp***

And made two whipping sound with her tail.

"_You want me to help them?_"Gaia nodded.

"_Why? what will I gain from this?"_Gaia made some clicking sound and just swing around her head as if making me understand what she's saying.

And luckily for her, I understand...kinda." _what I will gain from this is unknown depending on who I help?"_Gaia nodded.

_"How will I know if it's the...right path?"_Gaia then made some movement on her shoulder as if saying'so-so'.

I look at the smoke, the dark black smoke dancing around as if it's the boss pushing the lush blue around as if it's no longer welcome.

while the fire that before was invisible to my mechanical eye can now be seen jump and dancing around the house spread its essence around.

there and that I decided that I will help these biological, and help they will get as my feet march as fast as possible.

I notice that my feel no longer moves at 6 max now I'm moving at 12 doubled my original speed. must be the planet's gravity.

As I march to help the burning town, a thought came into my mind...

...Is how will the locals react to a giant robot.

* * *

**P.O.V:3rd Person  
****Location: Burning town**

* * *

The Town of Brycg Path, once a beautiful town with both Valean and Vacutian lived together in this medium-sized town, both new and old are here to stay at this town.

But now that beauty are gone, and now is a party for fires and Grimm.

It is unknown how the Grimm gets in town, but it does not matter as more Grimm join the fun, by the screams and delicious despair of losing loved ones.

It attracts more Grimm to the massacre of blood and gore, of all ages alike, and some fall to their knees as theirs no hope, they'll all be killed anyway by human or Grimm alike...

"People quickly! stand beside us will lead you to safety!"

...and most people run to anything that screams safety, and that safety is a team of huntsmen and huntresses Team CFVY, the best team of the second year at beacon academy, with a fully fledge huntsman beside them, He's name is Port, Professor Port.

The Team Leader name Coco Adel, looks like a runaway model, with her beret and shades, her shirt is the color of her namesake, with black trousers and a brown belt with cartridges.

"Come on the bullhead is just behind me! it will be safe there. "Coco shouts to get the town on to her attention and get them to safety, and those who have heard those words ran to where Coco said is safety these folks are desperate they will get anything that is related to safety.

The Grimm that were chasing the fleeing citizens were gun down by coco's handbag.

And by handbag, I mean a machine gun.

"There are too many Grimms!"A green tall armored person that looks like a samurai and holding a great sword with curvature shouted, his name is Yatsuhashi Daichi or for short Yatsu, He slashes away the Grimm from existence that gets too close from the safety point.

"I-i'm running out of dust!" the voice of panic came from a girl named Velvet Scarlatina, A Rabbit Faunus who has brown hair, is wearing a long-sleeved jacket with one shoulder guard for her shoulders, her legging consists of a pair of dark brown shorts and a black form-fitting leggings that come below her hips, And this Rabbit's weapon has run out of dust, so she uses her semblence and dodge as much as possible while delivering some deadly blows with her weapon box.

"Velvet, got you covered" the one who has a protective voice is the name Fox Alistair, a copper hair with white eyes guy, he wears a sleeveless jacket black jeans and shoes, his weapon of choice is a tonfa.

And now the team is introduced let's go with the situation.

Team CFVY split of two groups guarding each side of the safe point, Coco and Yatsu are at the left side while Velvet and Fox are at the right.

Velvet ran out of dust so Fox has to push back just an inch to get a strategic point beside two buildings making a chokehold for his semblence, giving Velvet as much time as possible to get spare dust from the bullhead.

"Student here!"A shout can be heard near the bullhead, a pair of light dust vial was thrown on velvet's direction, this shout came from Professor Port in charge of teaching and/or learning the students to survive and save as much as possible, his weapon of choice is a blunderbuss with two edges near the barrel fitting for a steampunk world.

"Thank you, Professor!" Velvet thanked who thrown the vial and ran as fast as possible to fox all the while filling her weapon with dust.

"Just be safe, and save as much as possible!"Port shouted as Grimm sneakily approach the bullhead avoiding the team but was soon burneth to ashes by Professor Port himself.

"You can't sneak away from me Grimm, Citizens! bullheads are just around the corner!"Port shouted to the Citizens that got near the safe point, four bullheads were arriving near Port, With Coco providing anti-Air support with the occasional help from Velvet as one too, the bullheads were somewhat safe to land at the safe point.

The remaining citizens ran towards the landed bullheads pushing each other as they go, Port has to keep the peace and tell the citizens to wait for your turn and remain calm.

two bullheads manage to get out of town easily but the next one...

"Ahh, this is Firefly-024 were hit by some white sticky web! it's jamming the engines! were going down! I repeat were going down! "

***Boom!***

...Was not so lucky, the 4th bullhead has to wait in the ground, as people inside that particular bullhead were panicking and screaming inside. Port has to make peace and order before it flys while finding out who or what destroyed the bullhead

"O-oh god."Velvet who saw the destructing, has her eyes widen from shock and dread.

"Velvet! you need to stay focus!"Fox called out.

Velvet shook her head, her shock stop but she's still shaking bad"Y-yea your right."

***Click**Click* *Click* **

Velvet and Fox look where the clicking sound came from and what they made them go on a battle stance.

What they saw is understandable on how they react, since its a Spider Grimm, but not those swarms, no, this one is a mama one a smart old giant one.

and this spider Grimm is hungry for human Kebab.

But before it charging shockwave can be heard charging to the spider, halting it's charge in the progress.

and that shockwave came from Yatsu as he ran to the Duo.

"Where's Coco?"Velvet asked Yatsu.

"Coco can't leave her position, there are little to none Land Grimm's, but there are still more nevomores flying around so she needs to act as anti-air support for the escapes," Yatsu answered.

"Alright does anyone know how to defeat this kind of Grimm?"Fox ask as he looks at the Grimm in question.

"Cut off its mobility, by chopping up the legs but don't hit the backside it's a trap just waiting to burst, "Yatsu cooly said as he too went in battle stance.

"Ready? Velvet?"Fox asked.

Velvet breathed then turn serious and nodding.

Yatsu charge form aiming for one of the legs, while Fox jumps high as possible and turns into a falling projectile by punching the hell out of it, distracting it.

While Velvet ready a weapon of choice which is Coco's Machine gun and dakka the spider's face blinding for a bit.

As the battle rages on for the three against the Spider Grimm, Yatsu manages to chop off one of eight legs of the spider.

the spider seeing it's limp legs disappearing from thin air, targets who chop of its leg which is Yatsu.

But was again momently distracted as Velvet fire a submachine gun copy.

The spider had enough of that and fire strings of webs at Velvet, Making her 'yelp' and get stuck in a pile of sticky white web.

"Velvet!"Both of the Male in Team CFVY shouted in distress.

The spider uses this opportunity to grab the one who chops off its leg and throw as hard as possible making Yatsu go flying and crash to a wall.

Meanwhile, with Coco, she finally got rid of most of the nevermore and the bullheads can now handle the strays, but once saw her teammate's position her blood ran cold.

She ran as fast as possible. Her Team made it this far, this will not be the end of team CFVY they can't lose now they just can't.

"Hey, seven leg!"Coco Shout with fury and jump while at the top of the spider and dakka the hell out of the spider point blank range.

The spider screams from pain and shakes off an annoying/Angry Coco.

As a battle Harden Coco attack the Giant Grimm.

Yatsu got up from the attack, while Fox frees up Velvet from the stinky prison.

"Coco what how will we do this?"Velvet asked as she goes on battle stance when beside her leader.

Coco grip her Machine gun tight, this Grimm needs more experience Huntsman/Huntresses, arthropods are a tough bunch even young ones are hard since they use traps instead of rushing.

They got no chance they need to retreat if they need to survive.

But before Coco gives an order...

***Smash**Smash***

...The smashing of heavy boots can be heard in the distance.

The Team looks where the sound came from and soon have their jaws lose, and eyes widen from the sound.

It's a giant robot a gray one at that.

The appearance of the robot is just gray except for the glow of red at the middle cluing that its the robot's eye, while a glow of green at it's left.

the spider seeing the mech made some clicking noise at the robot as if saying to stay out of this.

but the robot did not comply as it raised its right arm...

***Dakka******Dakka******Dakka***

and shot hell itself for the spider and any Grimm its vicinity, making the spider scream in pain as more bullets rain.

The nevermores tried to attack the Mech...

***Kapush******Kapush***

...But was exploded by the anti-air system of the mech.

The Team backs up as the mech rain hell at the Grimm near it.

The Team still shocked by the sudden reinforcement.

Coco brought out her scroll to contact Professor port.

But as she contacts him professor Port beat her to the chase.

"No, the mech is not part of our reinforcement and I don't think the Atlas would risk their precious mech at this town," Port said

"Then, if that thing is not Atlas then who? who owns..THAT!"Coco shouted as the sound of machine gun firing from the mech made all sound silent.

"...I don't know, students after this battle contact this mech I'll be there as soon as possible"Professor port then hanged up as the team watch the mech kill Grimm left and right with its gun.

The Grimm spider even fired stings of webs at the right arm, but it did nothing but just made the gray turn white as bullet shred the white web.

The spider had enough of the mech and charge at it even as hails of bullet penetrate it.

But the mech saw this coming and lift its mechanical boots...

***Squish***

...Squishing the bug like a nuisance it is.

The other Grimm saw this when a stong old Grimm gets killed by another strong being their only instinct is to run, run as fast as possible form the treat.

And they did nevermore, beowolves, Ursas and even death stalker ran away from the town with their tails behind their backs.

mech now seeing them ran still shoots any stranglers or anything at its range.

Team CFVY saw this and still gawked at the mechs easy victory against the spider, and look at each other as if silently communicating.

but the team freeze as the mech look directly at them with half it's body turn to them.

"I'm here! all remaining Citizens have been evacuated So what happened...to the..."Professor Port right on time went to the team to ask what did he miss but saw the mech looking a the team making his words trail off.

the mech eyes then look at the side as if talking to someone small, then looks at the team once again raising its left arm...

...

...And wave at the team?

No joking, here a death machine that destroyed an army of Grimm is waving, WAVING at team CFVY.

If they're not shocked now, then they are now.

Professor port was the first to break out of the shock and weakly shake at the mech"Um h-hello good sir or is it, ma'am?"The mech made no response" Um well thank you for your assistance but may ask what you're doing here?"

The mech drops his left arm and made the first words heard for the hunstmen and huntresses.

"_...Here to help Biological Town._"The mechanical voice with a deep voice can be heard from the mech.

Velvet perk up on what the mech"Biological?"She asked it's as if the mech is a...

"_Yes, Biological._"The mech confirmed.

"Wait you're saying as if we're different entity are you saying you are..."Coco draws out the word to confirm what she thought about.

The Mech nodded"_Yes I'm a mechanical mind, while your all Biological mind."_

This shock the team, This Mech is an A.I? but who created him-err her-?

Professor port then spoke up"Well who created such beautiful creation."

The mech went silent for a while then spoke up with deep mechanical voice"_ Classified_."

Professor Port nodded with understanding" What are you gonna do now after this?"

The Mech looks at the rubble around the city and raises its left arm."_Resources._"

But before team port asked what kind, a glow of green sprouted out of the left arm, flowing like dust in the wind.

these green dust then touch the rubbles making it glow green and travel back to the mech's arm.  
Once the rubble is clear out and is left was the floor of the Town it gone to the next one.

all the while the team watches the mech clean up the rubbles.

"Woah..that's useful," Velvet said in awe as she pictures the mech with her camera.

"You got that right"Coco Commented.

"So this mech is mechanical mind and views us as biological."Yatsu mused.

"Yes, I can also sense a soul inside the mech that pretty much confirms it and a small one on its shoulder," Fox added

"this will be a good storytime for my class "Port laughed to himself, as the team groans for giving their professor more stories.

* * *

**After the Clean Up**

* * *

One the mech was done with the clean up it went the back to the direction it wants to go before it went to the village.

"Wait!"A voice called out.

The mech turns to the voice and saw the team, inside a bullhead stopping near the mech's eyes.

"We haven't got your name mech, can you tell us what's your name?"Coco asked.

"The mech went silent as he thought about it then gave them its name.

"_Cyclops_" the Mech now named Cyclops told. as the mech then continuing on while the bullhead just hovers in place as the mech march away.

"...Was that an Iguana at the me- i mean Cyclop's shoulder?"

"I think it was."

"Why was their an Iguana?"

"Pet?"

"Maybe."

"this is one stranges mission I have gone yet."

"Ditto, Pilot Ditto"

* * *

**Achievement unlocked: Reach 11 followers! **

**A/N:Yay chapter two is 4k long! I'm so proud with this one, the Mech now named Cyclops have encountered Grimm and Team CFVY! and sooner or later Ozpin and god forbid Ironwood on this encounter or will the team keep it secret? who knows now for the reviews.**

**Guest: **Well i guess if you want you can imagine it but soon Cyclops will get an upgrade.

**fez,nv4: **I will try to get rid of any big grammar problems, but the small one is hard to find for me since i'm not native to the language, and thanks for the compliment! and of course i'll keep going

**Who followed and Favorited at the same time are:**

**Artyom-Dreizehn**

**fez,nv4(**Sorry that your name is wrong from some reason fanfic hates your name and keeps deleting it**)**

**IgnasP**

**Proiu**

**Omlomloml**

**KoboGoblin**

**Alucard Bellsing**

**Dr Bright(**Wow you must be the first Dr Bright**)**

**Sleeping Skeleton**

**Dragonsage1993**

**hunter3426**

**knight-ajax**

**rubengradussen**


	3. Chapter 3:The Home Base

**Chapter 3: The Home Base**

**P.O.V: Cyclops  
****Location: South in Vale-no name  
****Time: Day**

* * *

Gaia might be the most smartest Animal Biological in this world or the most adventurous Animal biological I have ever seen.

Now let me explain, once i helped the biological town, i left them with Gaia pointing and whipping on where she wants me to go.

Soon the sky turns black i stop my advance and look at my Gaia, i know biological needs energy and to get that energy they need to eat leaves.

So i let Gaia drop out of my shoulder, made some kind of cooing noise reassuring me that she'll be back and eat some green biologicals, while i wait the whole night.

Yes i wait the whole night, robots have no need with sleep or food, We Commanders have a personal generator its energy is limitless but without storage, the exceeded energy will be wasted and release out of my body to avoid overstoring and potentially explode.

Now as the shattered moon disappears off view and comes the bright sun. Gaia went back to my shoulder and we continue(Well more I really~Cyclops)to March to the destination.

After countless Grimms try to foolishly stop my advance, I finally reached my destination and i have to say as a tactician i love the strategic place.

Mountains range around forming an imperfect circle, perfect for ground defence and/or implements for defence.

But the inside oh i don't know what to start in the inside, a Dense Tree forest in the side a perfect home for Gaia since i don't need to get wood and can get metal instead, but how you may ask?

my readings have found hidden metal deposits and some if not more of those Unkown deposits at the left side, the best part is that the left side I mention? That area is a flat land with weaving hills that would be a minor problem and few trees.

This is a perfect if not Best home base i have seen yet.

"_How did you find this Gaia?_"I muttered to myself since i know Gaia can't even answer it, he really needs to invent a way to communicate with this lizard.

But then I heard what seems a chuckle, I look at Gaia and saw it what seems to be grin and chuckling at the same time at the lizard's face, did Gaia just...laughed at me?

_"...You're enjoying this are you?"_Gaia just made a shrug with her front limbs.

_"I will get my revenge on you lizard i swear on it"_ But all my challenge did is for Gaia's eyes to glitter as if saying 'i'll see if you can'.

Gahh that annoying Lizardbrain if this is how those humans pets work i almost feel bad for them _Almost_.

For now, i got work to do and that's to build the first structure.

I walk to the left side, raising my left arm where my fabricator is.

Aiming it and...

***Swoosh***

A swarm of green dust started shooting out of the fabricator builder.

But once reached near the ground it turned liquid and it's color changing to gray and red color.

as more green fabricator dust comes out of the builder, it starts to form a structure.

The base of the structure is a rectangle shape, with the fabricator dust storing at the right side of the rectangle while arms with fabricator shooters are placed, with a stair place at the middle for the built bot to get out.

And so it is done the first foundry that i ever built on this planet, the **Walker Foundry**.

I look at what i built and its tip-top shape, no errors or missing pieces in sight.

at my Shoulder, i saw that Gaia has the face of Awe if that's what you call awe in lizard form.

Now for the next step...

***Click***

Making **Fabricator Walkers.**

The arms of the Foundry come alive as it sprays around the center making the walker I need.

After ten seconds of building the first fabricator walker is done.

It walks off the platform and is now marching to the Metal deposits that i order it to build a **Mass extractor**, after twenty-eight seconds of building it, it will move to the next and so on.

three more fabricators were complete this will be the best-protected base yet.

I look at my shoulder, seeing Gaia stare down the fabricators.

"_Hey, Gaia why don't you go to that forest in the right side this may take me all morning to finish the basic needs," _I said to Gaia, I want Gaia not to get bored by this repetitive work in building, make more, and repeat.

But surprisingly Gaia shook her head not leaving my shoulder, and to prove it more she then lays down at my shoulder while making cooing noise.

_"...Are you sure you want this?" _Gaia nodded not moving an inch from where she is.

I just metallicly sighed, not gonna argue with this lizard it will be a waste of time.

looking at the now seven fabricators standing ready for orders.

Its time to get building.

* * *

**P.O.V:3rd Person  
****Location: Beacon Academy**

* * *

Ahh, Beacon Academy where ordinary Trainee's now turning Huntsman-in-Training and soon Full fledge Hunstman come out!

Located near the Emerald Forest with bodies of water separating Vale's Captial and Beacon Academy.

And sitting at the tall tower of Beacon is the headmaster himself Ozpin, beside him is his assistant Glynda Goodwitch, both looking at the Team who recently finish their mission and is now giving their report to the headmaster.

But this one is different.

"Are you sure that a...Mech the size of a colossus came to your location and help you kill an ancient spider Grimm." Glynda said in disbelieve, a mech that is coincidently slightly taller than the Atlas Colossus so just happen to be there to help clearing?

"Yes Ma'am, i know it hard to believe but we got proof that were not lying," Coco said in confidence, they do have proof and it's at Velvet's camera right now.

"Let us see the proof then, "Ozpin said in his all to familiar calm expression.

Coco nodded and look at her Teammate "Come on Bun-bun, show the Picture" Velvet nodded while flushing with embarrassment when her leader calls her by her Nickname.

Velvet gave her camera to the headmaster with pictures already at the screen.

After a moment of silence, The headmaster then asked

"And does this Mech have a name?"

"Ya his name is Cyclops," Coco said

"How about the Lizard?"Ozpin asked when he zooms up to the Mech shoulder's seeing what seems to be a lizard.

Coco and her Team were momentarily confused, then fox in realization said: "Oh you mean the Iguana at its shoulder?"

The other Team finally catch up so Yatsu answered Ozpin's question "We have no idea why their's an Iguana at the Mech's shoulder, sir it may be a pet for the mech."

Ozpin nodded with understanding, then he turned to Fox and asked "Mr Alestair you sense Aura better what can you tell about the Mech and the...Lizard?"Ozpin has never thought he will use that in the same sentence in ever in his lifetime.

Fox Mused" Both have a soul, The Lizard has an Aura, it is unknown if he has a semblence. but the mech's Aura is still dormant. "

Ozpin Mused for while with silence permitted as he thought about this information.

After a while, Ozpin gave Velvet the camera and told her to print it and give it to him.

Ozpin dismissed them after they left Glynda spoke about the new information

"Ozpin what are we gonna do with this mech they say, it could be dangerous as they said. It defeated a Veteran Grimm with its boots!"

Ozpin unfazed just keep sipping his Coffee and look out of the window of his tower while speaking with a calm voice. "Yes it's dangerous but it can also be a potential ally, as Team CFVY said this Cyclops have decided to help Brycg Path from destruction."

Glynda frustratedly said," But, Oz after it 'help' the town in proceeded to take the ruble for 'resources', maybe the reason why it helps the town is to take the resources, and what it wants with those is a mystery itself."

Sipping more coffee he spoke with his signature tone "Yes 'maybe' this mech just want the resources and the team got lucky by it, 'maybe' it really wants to help the town and help clean up the town by cleaning it of the rubble or 'Maybe' it wants to help the town but with a cost so he takes the rubble as a reward for its hard work." he then face Glynda and continue.

"You know the similarities on what i said?"

Glynda remains quiet while firmly glaring at Ozpin.

So Ozpin Continue "There all variables, that can change over time on what we do to it."

Glynda dropped the glare and spoke, "You still think this is a game of chess are you?"

Ozpin remains silent from the comment.

"I'll be going back to paperwork Headmaster, good day" Glynda left the office with Ozpin still staring at the spot where she last stands at.

He has gone back staring at the window with the view of the ocean and the sky.

"...Risk must always be taken to progress on your goal."

Ozpin sighs, oh how he wishes he was back to the simpler time, but the enemy never rests and must take action if he wants them gone.

he then looks inside his cup, thinking about the mech that saved the town.

"...Hope you're proud of yourself Cyclops you gave Port new Stories to tell."

* * *

**P.O.V: Cyclops  
****Location: South in Vale-no name  
****Time: 3 hours after.**

* * *

The base is now complete!

Now the mase is only filled with Tech one Factories and structures since there most of my tech two and tech three are corrupted and will be fixed in the near future, but other than that i finally got consistent resources from this Valley!

Gaia still in my side as we both watch the bases and units move around and doing the orders their assign to.

We also learn there is another entrance inside this Valley, the first point is the corridor like area, where i entered which i filled with **Spoiler mines** that spray shrapnels then exploded after four seconds. Built a **Radar** on top the mountain with **Fabricator Flyers** for detection, Early warnings, and sending trespassing messages for those of wandering here.

In the sides of the Corridor, i placed some hidden **Purifiers **That sprays flame to anyone near its radius.

A **S****hredder** on top of mountains acting as Anti-air defence equipped with homing tracing rounds.

Beside the Purifiers, there are **Scrabs** effective against anything armoured and **Jackals **a basic rapid-fire defence structure.

And about the second entrance that one is only accessible by the ocean.

Yup, there's a port side with this valley built a **ship foundery **With some **Ripples** for water defence, for some reason the ripples are already firing waves and using its bottom turret firing lasers there must be something in the bottom since my radars are saying unknown enemies at the seabed.

Other than that i built some more Walker Foundry, **Flyer Foundry,** **Armour Foundry, ****Starship Projector, Power Catalyst **and **Tola **For anti orbital.

"Commander and Mistress Gaia the first and second Platoons have been created."Said one of the leading Fabrication walkers to both of us.

And oh ya the leading robots keeps calling Gaia 'Mistress' for some reason, must be because when the creation of the leading robot saw Gaia with me saw her as another 'high ranking'.

Well, Gaia isn't complaining every time she heard the word mistress she would puff up from pride from being called that.

"_Is the platoons are what i made them be?_ "I asked to make sure that the platoons i created are a variety enough to defend itself.

The LFW(Leading Fabricator Walker for short)Nodded"_ yes Commander, **15 Peacekeepers**,** five lancers, five Patriot for anti-air **and a lieutenant Peacekeeper that are more advanced than any peacekeepers each._"

"_Good, are the two built **Investigator **and **Marauder** out on reconnaissance?_"I asked since i need more information on this world.

"_Yes Commander,_ "The FW said.

"_Good, while you're at it tell the platoon leaders to tell their mechs that are in their platoon to name themselves and give themselves what they identify as and name their platoon name,_" I ordered

"_Yes, commander it shall be done._"And so the Leading FW march towards where the platoons are to tell then of my order.

Then a sound of engines can be heard i turn around seeing two cylinders launch to the skies and deploying in space.

"_Commander! Mistress! The **two Spectre** has been built and is now orbiting the planet!_"The loud voice came from the leading Fabrication Flyer.

"_Send them out to scout and build three **sputniks** _"I ordered at the LFF(**Leading Fabricator Flyer**)

"_Yes, Sir! will be building soon!_"The excited Fabricator Flyer and fly towards the starship projector.

After finally no longer getting orders and are all busy I walk towards the untouched Forest which is Gaia's home.

once he reached there he turns around and looks at the base with satisfactory inside him the base is running normally.

"_Commander, Mistress it is done_"A voice called that have a cold and informative voice.

"_Is that so?_"I turn around to see the R&D Mech its stands in two legs with two cylinders of green energy with a laser in its robotic hand.

Which Gaia is jumping around my shoulder clearly excited about what this mech want to say.

"Yes Sir, the unknown Crystals inside the valley is a very valuable one, it has the property as Modern gunpowder but with a variety of colors that have their own uniqueness"The R&D reported.

"and these are variety are?"I draw my words out to let him explain what these varieties are.

"the red emits fire property, the blue ice, yellow electricity, white for pure energy and so on," He said.

"There's also reports that these crystals cannot be used in space and will disappear once there" He added

"Alrighty then, Good once we can harness these Crystals we can get the platoons some new ammo that can help them."

"How about the second project?"

the response of the R&D made Gaia further become jumpy and excited.

"It has been completed and will be created by the **Leading Armour Fabricator** with his team."

* * *

**Achievement unlocked: reached 20 followers!**

**Achievement unlocked: reached 10 favourites!**

**A/N:It has been completed! a 2k chapter filled with information and units from Planetary Annihilation! all the bolded words are units from the PA games all will be used once to tell the those who are new to PA on what they are.**

**And oh my Ozpin think Cyclops as a potential ally from upcoming future what move will he take to achieve it.**

**And what is this project that made Gaia Jumpy?**

**those who want to know what the robots look like is at this website: **palobby/units/ with the reds are only legion.

* * *

**here are the basic things these names are for those who are new to PA**

**Foundry:** Factory  
**Mass extractor/Power catalyst: **Mass/Energy extractors  
**Fabricator walker/armoured/Flyer/vessel/Starship: **Builders with different types.

**Defence mention**  
**Purifier: **Anti-infantry, flamer  
**Shredder: **Anti-air  
**Ripple: **Anti-sub and ships  
**Jackal: **Basic Defence  
**Scarab: **Anti armoured  
**Tola:** Anti-orbital  
**Spoiler:** Mine  
**Sea Urchin:** Sea mine  
**Clot: **Wall

**Bot Mention**  
**Peacekeeper: **Frontline bot with shield and shotgun  
**Patriot: **Anti-air bot  
**Investigator: **fast scout can turn to a Short radar  
**Lancer: **A short-range laser that deals high damage.

**Air mention**  
**Maurader:** A scout/gunship air hybrid.

**Orbital Mention**  
**Spectre: **Orbital scout  
**Sputnik: **basic short-range radar

* * *

**now for the reviews.**

**Wolves567: **I'm glad you enjoy it

**IgnasP: **(Chuckle) i imagine that Gaia indeed will say that if she can speak our language.

**Nightsy: **I'm glad i got your interest. and to answer your question it depends Cyclops is still new on not taking orders from the higher-ups.

**fez,nv4: **Well seeing this chapter you already know your wrong but that would be amusing to see Cyclops trying to fit inside the bullhead.

**Guest: **Yup Gaia is no ordinary Iguana wonder why?

**Who followed and Favorited are:**

**Wolves567**

**you're normal Sheevite**

**Armentho**

**dumbass the king**

**MechaGodzillaFan**

**Sharterra**

**benkir**

**dragonbane522**

**humancreeper**

**crazedgammaman1721**

**trollz125**

**hunter3426**

**nightsy**

**Thank you for supporting me it is very appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4:The Early Game

**Chapter 4: The Early Game**

* * *

**P.O.V: Investigator-001  
****Location: Downtown Vale**

* * *

**...Investigator-001 active.**

**Chasis: four-legged Investigator**

**Code name: 'Shade'**

**Order: Recon at a high density of biological at the region and report a high threat to the Commander.**

**Half-conscious activating...**

Shade reporting, Location Vale region at the capital named Vale.

Cloak activated only seen by radar and radar has not been seen nor been detected at the city.

Now for the city.

The City of Vale is an average capital, except for high crime rate which is led by the terrorist 'White Fang'.

White Fang is depicted as a revolution for the new biological 'Human-Faunus'.

the old remaining progenitor's library spoke that Faunus are myths, logically saying that these Faunus are caused by mutated or natural selection. And the former feels logical than the latter.

As i ran(Or climb in my case) through the rooftops of buildings, the unknown crystals that were founded by mistress Gaia and Commander Cyclops were freely available to the public.

The City's free distribution of such high military crystal is illogical that this high crime rate logically makes sense, such decision by the higher-ups are such confusion to my mechanical brain that I'm asking why would they approve it.

And such, an answer would be told soon enough.

Since when such a question pops up in my head i saw odd individuals that it pops out like an old car with new ones.

these individuals are ordered by colors **Red**, **White**, **Black** and **Yellow.**

After i saw them, I contact the Commander and told him all about the city while also telling him about these such individuals.

I got confirmation on a new order, shadow these individuals get information about them.

And so here i am, at the roof cloaked spying these individual as my commander desires.

when i got a closer look the Red one looks young that hold what seems to be a weapon that is fitted for a peacekeeper, while the white one looks like the higher class citizen that has a rapier with dust property, the black one is pretty vague, to start scanners show that she's different clueing that she's part Faunus since veins are seen going to her top bow.

While the yellow one...

...is a human definition on what they call a bimbo.

now i can tell that blond girl is too revealing for such word to be used since she only wears a really small skirt that is revealing in the front.

...Slut is the better word, i think.

Calibrating my scanners i can now hear what these conversations that are happening on the four.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely Wonderful!" The white one spoke excitingly with a strange accent in her voice, So the banner saying 'Welcome to Vale' gave me confirmation that today is a celebration, an important one by the words of the white one.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. I kinda weirding me out..."The red one said with a crept out voice, saying that the Red one must know this white one so much to get used to what she said.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the Amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."The White one(Now named Weiss as the red out said) explains as she looks around the decoration with a smile.

So this one is an organizer type that sees how others done hard work in the background, but the point of interest of that explanation was the word 'Tournament'. hmm, further scouting is needed.

"*Sighs* You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."The blonde girl said, ahh this one's personality is like a **Purger **eager to dive into battle even if it kills him/her in the process.

"Quiet you," Weiss said with a scolding voice.

as the four walks, they reach their destination the docks.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" the Blond one said.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." the red one said as she plugs her nose closed.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."Weiss said with a cutesy voice.

Hmm, such act of greeting other nation's student which is now called kingdom with reason's unknown- is completely unnecessary, this Weiss must have some kind of ulterior motive.

and that question was answered by the black haired girl saying" She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Ahh so those weapons are not just props, they are a real live weapon, their ammunition must be bought at those dust shop.

And this tournament must be a battle of some kind with students no less, so with this new information that Cyclops said to me from the breakthrough makes sense now.

Now after they converse about that the red one saw the yellow taped shop positively stolen by the White fang since their the main if not the first terrorist in this city.

The four now walked to the yellow taped building with the red one asking the officer what happens.

The officer said the obvious dust robbery and saying that they left the money while also not ruling the possibility of the white fang.

The Weiss girl agrees that the white fang did it while the girl black haired girl(Which is named Blake by the red one) saying that terrorist is a 'misguided' one.

The Red one said something about a Torchwick, saying that she met him before stealing.

But as soon an argument was about to crop up a guy who... is more revealing than the blond girl... who is also blond...

...I will take notes that if I see a blond hair Biological they are less or no decency whatsoever.

This Guy who looks like running from the law is a Faunus with a tail saying that this biological is one of those monkey types swing around the poles... and eating a banana then ran away and pass through the girls while running.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition aaand there he goes."The Blond girl said as she looks at the fading away blond boy.

"Quick we must observe him!"Weiss shouted as she ran after him with the blond on toe, while the red...

...Is she staring at me?

Wait can she see me?! I crouch down and zoom in the red hair girl, she can be seen backtracking from my staring how can she see me!?

"Ruby?"Blake called out and she looks at red one now named Ruby with concern

"Ah yeah, I-i'm coming."She looks at my last location which since i left, then took off.

i look at the shadow of the ruby girl and sighed with relief that was close, but now this order have now complicated things.

Following them, i saw that they stop with a ginger hair girl walking toward the Ruby girl.

"You, "The Ginger Girl said as Ruby leaned back from the Girl's stare.

"Me?!"Ruby squeaked, with the rest of her vocabulary disappearing on making an excuse.

"You called me friend. Am i really your friend?"The ginger girl...Asked? The dictionary of the meaning 'friend' of whom one knows. And this Girl looks like a stranger to the colorful girls.

The three behind the girl agreed as they shake they're head and wave their hands as if saying no.

"Ummm" Ruby thinking for a response with her real 'friends' saying no.

"Ya, Sure! Why not?"Ruby said the opposite on what her friends meant making them face fault.

But it does make the Ginger Girl happy "Sen~Sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

...That was coordinated like coordinate for a robot for one.

ignoring the useless talk about 'combat skirt' and the different ideology argument of the white and black I focused on the new girl her way of talk is like a prebuilt lieutenant or leading builder.

"..._Shade report"_A sudden voice spoke up its the commander.

Just in time, the commander called. "The colorful individuals seems to a warrior of some kind, talking about being a student meaning these planet train children to be warriors it seems"I reported

"...Anything else?"The Commander asked.

"_Yes Commander, it seems today is an important festival that a tournament that these warriors in training are participating will fight for the entertainment of the people_"I Reported again.

"_Hmm, so what 'Jet' reported was true._" The commander muttered under his breath.

"_Commander?_"I said in confusion, Jet is Investigator-002 ordered to investigate the tall tower of this planet. Commander thinks that those towers near the high density of biological are important since there too tall unlike the rest of the buildings near it.

"_Jet has finished the recon at the towers in the continent of Vacuo. He confirmed it that the towers or Cross Continental Transmit System or for short CCTS are large radio towers used for communicating and other information. Jet hacked the towers and information about this world is at our possession since their firewall are inferior._"The commander explains.

So information about this world is not needed anymore but...

I look at the Red girl named Ruby and the Ginger Girl.

"_Is that all the report, Shade?_" The commander asked.

"_Actually commander i have other information about the coloured girls and a new girl that would be an interest to you._"

"_And what is this information that would interest me?_"

* * *

**P.O.V: Blake Belladonna  
****Location: Vale-Cafe  
****Day: Next day-Afternoon**

**(A/N: Yes i skip the argument and the reveal since i don't think it would be important to the story)**

* * *

"So...You wanna know more about me?"I asked while sipping some tea.

"Finally! she speaks!"The voice came from Sun Wukong the Faunus Yesterday that jump out of the boat and get chased by the detective.

And Yesterday about the...Reveal

"Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks," Sun said while using his Tail as a cup holder drinking out of it.

Is he discouraging me on giving him my story or trying to see if i will slap his monkey ass face?

"Ya like that." Sun said as i gave him on what he calls a 'weird look'.

Rolling my eyes i started with a simple question" Sun...are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me."Sun said with no hesitation, so the White Fang has sunk so low that even us the species that the White Fang are fighting for. are now showing dislike to them.

Calmly drinking my tea i confessed, "I was...once a Member of the White Fang."

Sun Surprised was about to take a spit take, but thankfully uses his hand just in time to not spit at my direction "Wait a minute, YOU were a member of the White Fang?"

Closing my eyes i nodded "That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people."

"And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And i actually thought we were making a difference... But I was just a youthful optimist...Then, five years ago, Our 'leader' stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks."

We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labour. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated as equals. But not out of respect... **_out of fear._**"

Dropping my tea from the long explanation. "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skill to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress."

I then look back at Sun who has a shocked face. "So here i am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." twitching my bow for effect.

After a minute of silence Sun with a serious voice asked: "So have you told your friends any of this?"

I look away not eager to answer such a question.

Unknown to me a bot with four legs was watching me in cloak, and was listening.

* * *

**P.O.V: 3rd person  
****Location: Downtown Vale- team RW(B)Y  
****Day: Afternoon**

* * *

"Blake!"

"Blaaake!"

"BLAKE WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Blake!"

And those voices that are screaming the black cat's name was her team in Beacon. Ruby, Yang and Weiss. Well really just Ruby and Yang, Weiss is just there will then which Ruby realise as soon as possible.

"Weiss, your not helping!"Ruby said with anger in her voice.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? the police."Weiss suggested with venom inside her voice.

"*Growl* Weiss.."Ruby Growled. Already fed up with her partner's attitude against their teammate.

"What? It was just an idea"Weiss said angerly.

"Yeah, a bad one."Ruby starting to walk away and call for blake.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions"Yang surprisingly being the voice of reason in the group.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right."Weiss stubbornly said

"And i think that Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!"

The three froze and look behind and saw the strange Ginger girl...

"Ahh! Penny! where did you come from!?"...Penny and Ruby shouted that.

Penny seemingly ignores Ruby's question and asked. "Hey, guys, what are you up to?"

"We're looking for our friend Blake," Yang said.

"Oooh, you mean the Faunus girl," Penny said in realization.

The trio blinked with Ruby answering for her team. "Wait how did you know that?"

Penny blink and pointed at her head "uuh, the cat ears?"

"What cat ears she wears...a...bow."Yang slowed her words in realization. Her partner never removes her bow in Beacon. Her team also realise this as they froze from it.

and did not see a tumbleweed passing by...with a robot in it?

Ruby widen her eyes and look at the tumbleweed and but was gone before she lay her eyes on it. Why was there a robot inside a tumbleweed? Wait no scratch that why was there a _TUMBLEWEED _in Vale?!

"She does like tuna a lot."Ruby heard her sister mutter to herself about the reveal.

After an awkward silence, Penny breaks it by asking. "Soo, where is she?"

This time Ruby answered the question after she put that robot(And tumbleweed for that matter~Ruby) Behind her head. "We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasp and walk toward's Ruby, grabbing both her arms "*Gasp* That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate."

Ruby using a forced smile politely decline. "Uh, that's really nice of you penny, uh, but we're okay. Really. Right guys?" But when she looks to her team so she can support her.

...But the two abandon her to Penny

And making that Tumbleweed flow towards them again

"It sure is windy today," Penny commented, then she looks back at Ruby. "So, are we gonna look for your friend?"

Ruby nodded with Penny walking beside her, as they find her lost friend.

Unknown to the girls the same tumbleweed with a robot inside it finally got out of his prison.

"_That was too close for comfort, why was there a tumbleweed in the first place?"_ Shade commented as he climbs a building to watch the two-point of interest.

"_Alright Jet's report said that the friend of this Ruby girl who ran away was a former-terrorist and is now going to the docks to check if they will try to steal the dust inside a freighter"_

_"And now the commander ordered **Four**** Osprey **with 16 Peacekeeper to the Docks."_

* * *

**P.O.V: 3rd person  
****Location: Dock-Blake and Sun  
****Day: night**

* * *

Blake Crouch down like a cat waiting for something to happen, as the freighter left the package at the docks with relief for Blake no White Fang in sight.

"Did i miss anything?"Sun asked as he strolls down near Blake while holding some green apples.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool, i stole you some food," Sun said with a nonchalant voice that he stole food.

Blake with a blank face asked. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?"...Too soon cause as of now Blake is giving a piercing glare at Sun.

***Brnnn***

But before Sun can speakmEngine noises can be heard and wind flew everywhere, making Sun and Blake using their arm to shield their eyes from the flying dust.

When the wind finally settles down both are now looking at a bullhead with spotlights on, landing near the crates of Dust.

But once the doors of the bullhead open and the engine powering off, the figure who came out shock and fills her with despair. Since the one who came out is a WF Member with their emblem sticking behind them.

"Oh no," Blake said with wide eyes.

"Is that them?"Sun asked as he stared at the member, he have heard about them but have not seen them in person so he have to make sure she was thinking what he was thinking.

Blake nodded slowly."Yes, it's them."

More White Fang members exit the bullhead with their respected weapons with one ordering them all.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No," Blake admitted. "I think deep down i knew. i just didn't want to be right."

but then a voice can be heard with Blake's sensitive cat ears she looks down with Sun and what she saw was disbelieving.

A human beside the White Fang and not any Human a criminal, the infamous thief of Vale Roman Torchwick.

What is the White Fang doing working beside that criminal?!

She told Sun that the White Fang would never work with a human, not in a million years. Yet here they are working together stealing Schnee dust.

She Unsheathed her weapon Gambol Shroud jumping down, ignoring the Sun worried call.

She covers near the crates when she spots Roman Torchwick saying that the rope the WF member is carrying is not a leash.

Blake saw the opportunity by charging to Roman Torchwick and place her tip blade right at her neck.

"What the- Oh for fuck sakes," Torchwick said when he looks at the person who pointed the blade at him.

"Nobody move!"Blake shouted as WF members pointed their blades and guns at Blake.

"Woah take it, easy little lady," Roman said as the blade pushes even further to his neck.

Blake then removes the ribbon at her head with the WF members now faltering a bit with they saw Blake.

Blake asked why they would help Roman Torchwick, but the man in question answered by saying they are doing a joint business together.

Blake interrogates for more information or she will end the 'little' operation.

***Brnnn***

...But

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation. really," Roman commented as another bullhead approach the vicinity.

He then pulls a trigger releasing an explosive surprise at Blake's feet and a battle commence.

* * *

Unknown to the WF and the Huntress/huntsman-in-training, two Osprey carrying sixteen peacekeepers are approaching fast to their position as they fight. all combat ready.

* * *

Blake now dodging flare like attack coming from Roman by rolling and jumping away from the explosion. She then backflips form the barrage of attacks and retreat near the crates.

When Torchwick was about to run after the runaway kitten, but a banana peel fell to his hat. looking up he saw Sun jumping and uses Roman's face as a platform making him grunt in pain from the sudden feet planting at his face.

"Leave her alone," Sun said as he readies his weapon out, more members stream out readying their weapons, pointing it at Sun.

"You are not the brightest of the bunch, are you kid?"Roman insulted as the members charge at the monkey Faunus.

The gunmen fires while those who have melee charge in.

And they are getting own to the ground.

as one white fang member charge in he got backhanded by Sun as he dodges from a sword slashing with a bonus of kicking another member who was about to charge in. The gunmen that was shooting at Sun got shot down by his weapon when he changed it to Gun-chucks while hitting those who get close to him.

Blake who got out of hiding charged at Roman as she goes ham at him with no holding back.

Unfortunately for her Roman IS hold back.

As she slides under Roman and turns around but before her blade hit's him, Roman always clashes against her Blade with his cane. even as Blake seemingly teleport from how she goe. But even with speed is not enough as Roman is fast enough to block all the attacks that she made, much to Blake's anger.

But this anger actually gave an opening for Roman as he clashes once again to her blade, he uses the other side of the cane and lifts it up revealing an open at her side chest and hitting it making Blake gone into a dazed state for Roman to keep hitting her with the cane.

But once Blake drops to the floor, Sun joined in surprising Roman as he got kicked in the chest. Sun transforms his weapon into Gun-Chucks and fire as many bullets as Roman's direction as Roman again surprisingly block most bullets but was distracted which Blake uses it as an opportunity to surprise Roman with a slash of her weapon making him go flying and hitting his back on the ground.

While Roman was lying down he saw a dangling crate filled with dust in it. He saw this and fire a round at the crane while rolling away to recover from being down.

He got his hit and the crate fall under the head of the two Faunus.

But the two notice it as Blake backflip away and Sun to frontflip...

***Boom!***

But the Container filled with volatile Dust exploding it. Pushing the Two away making Blake's back hit a container and giving her a whole world of pain, while Sun drops to the floor with Roman's Cane pointing at him.

"Hey!"But before Roman can hit the trigger, his all-time nuisance since that faithful dust robbery, Ruby Rose joins the battle at a rooftop with Penny beside her.

Roman mutter something inaudible under his breath and faced Ruby. "Oh, Hello red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ruby? Are These people your friends?" Penny asked.

Ruby Widen her eyes how did penny follow her? she looks, Penny, telling her step back. but that small distraction was enough for Ruby to get pushed back by a fast projectile from Roman's cane.

This of course anger's Penny as she strives forward ignoring the cries coming from her friend Ruby and just reassured her by telling she's combat ready.

But Before she can jump in the fray.

***BROOM***

Jet engine sound but much much louder. Everyone in the Dock's look around for the location of the sound and saw Two red longships with the cockpit at the front like a cocoon with small engines at the bottom while the rest of the engine is at the back.

Unknown to the involved these ships are transports named Osprey for the Commander.

"Oh for god sakes we got Atlas army now involved in this?" Roman cursed as he looks at the flying transport.

The White Fang seeing the new tech pointed its Atlas tech since all that Atlas does is to Advance their Military. But Penny knows it isn't Atlas Military product. the first sign is it's red, Atlas Military is alway's white to compliment for their flag.

But It solidifies for those who are not Penny as 16 Robots the size of an armoured person(**_Just picture Space marines then paste the peacekeeper_**) with Ballistic shields and an 80mm cannon strapped at its right arm.

At first, it stays still standing at the ground with the Ospreys just hovering around.

But one Brave WF member shot the robot, it is not effective, the dust round bullet bounced not even damaging it.

But unfortunately for that 'brave' White Fang Member, the Peacekeeper he hit was a lieutenant making it spoke perfect Valean.

"_Suspect White Fang Member shot Legion Property! Orders Kill Every White Fang Member!"_The Lieutenant shouted making everyone hear it the Brave now named Reckless WF member was first shocked when a laser hit his Aura completely draining it, then another shot from the same robot he shot killing him

All that's left of that member is a bleeding left side as it bleeds to the ground. All the members widen eyes and jaw dropped, Roman has fear in his eyes two shots, **TWO SHOTS** from that robot is all it takes to get rid of one Fully Aured person.

Sun who is supporting Blake's unconscious form has shock and fear in his eyes. While Ruby who saw it covers her mouth and stare at the dead body with...blood, blood dripping from a deceased member.

Penny...Penny has an unreadable face staring at the robot as her eyes made a stuttered.

Then it happens, After it screamed the order all the mechs come alive lifting there head and making digital mech sounds.

***PEW* *PEW***

and started shooting the WF members.

The members now panicking takes cover from the upcoming laser barraged by the mechs as they use a turtle formation with shields raised and lasers shooting. The members tried in vain to damage the Mech's but all it did was bounce at the shield making pings sound, the Members that were shooting got a barraged of lasers soon after.

Three Armed Bullhead with two mounted machine guns open fire at the mechs, but they saw it coming.

"_Shields up! and hold the lasers charge it then shoot!"_The Lieutenant ordered and he received it, as they did what they're told and shot the lasers as soon the Bullheads come closer saying goodbye to the pilot as it crashes down to the docks.

They saw one trying to escape with one container but was later shot down by an unknown air unit. as the container was about to hit the floor it suddenly floats and gets Hinch up by an Osprey and it is now carrying the container.

Roman saw this and know it's time to bale seeing his Bullhead escape he fled to it but not without lasers coming his way and almost getting shot by the mech.

"How did those kids get the Altas's fella on board with this." He mutters as he closes the hatch.

The mech did not shoot it as they now staring at the flying bullhead.

Roman sighed with relief he escaped, good. what the hell was those mechs anyways they got weapons that made Aura useless by just receiving two shots of those cannons that armoured mech carries.

But as Roman's Bullhead escape unknowingly an investigator was attached outside the Bullhead.

While Roman was escaping the mech was doing a new order as all the mechs except for three Peacekeepers and one lieutenant PK. The Osprey now four the two were hiding in the distance now are carrying containers of the refined dust at the back.

And Peacekeepers...

The Huntsmen and Huntress in training are staring at the peacekeeper as they saw containers being carried.

"Move alongside Students move a step further and face the consequence."The Lieutenant spoke with a robotic voice and a hint of a man voice.

"Y-you killed them.."Ruby Muttered as the shot up bodies of the members.

One of the Peacekeeper code name 'Light' said: "Ya so?" his voice with a man's voice and a hint of voice but this one is deeper

"SO! You killed a person! a Being!" Blake shouted with anger in her voice.

the Next Peacekeeper code name 'Orchid' countered by saying "Ya and they're trying to kill you what's wrong with it? if they are killing you kill them in return." i-no Her voice have a half robotic voice but this one is a woman.

"But it does not justify you killing someone! you can just knock them out and let the law take them."Blake seethed as she is carried by Sun from the explosion.

the next one has a man's voice too with the same robotic voice but lighter code name 'Cian' "Who do you think we are." Now that was a lie kinda they are a military army but not in this planet, but they don't need to know that.

Blake is really seethed as her fist balled wanting to punch these military mechs, consequence be damn! why is Atlas military even doing at Vale in the first place?!

Cian continues his wording. "And besides aren't you Huntress in training, Girly? you know you will learn this in your fourth year."

but when he saw the shocked face of the teens except for the ginger, Cian uses his cannon as if its a hand and place it in his voice speaker(Which is a mouth for them) as if mocking them "Oh? you didn't know? well, you got to ask your headmaster then. maybe you will learn a thing or two."

Then The Oprey made a robotic sound, that made Penny Stiff with shock but was unnoticed by the group nor the PK and the four was pulled by the ship.

The four Osprey now flying away from the docks, away from the Police and away from the young adults.

But then Penny muttered to herself about something, as she saw the fleeting transports.

And now the teens...How will they explain this?

* * *

**P.O.V: Cyclops**  
**Location: South in Vale-Legion Primary Base.**  
**Time: MidNight.**

* * *

The Mission was a success.

The Ospreys and the all in undamaged condition, the **two Scythe **Also undamaged and no destroyed mech was reported with four containers of refined dust at his hand.

All-in-all its a flawless victory.

These types of victory were rare at the war, there will always be one lost mech or Base on every planet.

But what did he expected this is a backwater planet that can't even make a proper firewall.

When he ordered Jet to hack the tower, i expected at least two or the very least five minutes in total to hack, not that wasn't the case as it only takes 10 seconds to hack it.

Let that sink in Ten _SECONDS _to hack something that have all the information on this planet.

I'm not gonna think how they fare in cyber warfare.

But back to the topic Gaia's project is finished and is on testing for tomorrow and the new Mech is soon gonna be finish after they have recovered a file from the Atlas military.

They seemed to be the advance of all the 'kingdoms', using robotic and mechs that are tall as a house. But their Firewall as the rest of them just takes another ten more seconds to hack.

He looks around his Solar Map then to his Base, all busy on what i ordered them and those who i have not given orders, amusingly to him was just enjoying being conscious looking at their arms, jumping around and socialising, they may be his creation but he cares about them since they risked themselves just to protect him.

You can say this whole base is his family.

***Wip***

He looked at the side seeing Gaia but wearing the mechanical armour included at the project.

"_Is the Test successful?_"I asked which Gaia nodded and rubbed her face at his shoulder as if saying thank you to me.

I just smiled inside, Now i know why Biological loves pet they give that feeling inside when they show their affection to you.

"Light! did you really have to steal that?!"A female voice was heard he recognise as Orchid and looks like Light must have something.

"Hey, these humans use these books than their mind on remembering things. see there are empty pages and the rest are all pages of this member's story!"Light exclaimed.

"But was it really necessary? its just words."

"Hey, i will have you know the information that the commander gave us are all filled with words! so have some respect to him!"

So this an argument from some reason unknown the three Peacekeeper all have fully conscious than Half like the rest so they act like biological toddlers without the knowledge of the Lieutenant brain, they argue but none have gone physical thankfully.

I look back at the solar map seeing gray octagons roaming around his base the Grimms have returned to my location huh well it will give his unit's experience.

then looking at the cracked moon and muttered the following words.

_**"The Early Game has commenced."**_

* * *

**_Achievement unlocked: reached 30 followers!_**

A/N:** 5K words Chapter is tiring! jeez, how do people do this type of chapter?**

**Now this story will be separate into three Arc for this story.**

Early Game(EG):** which is where we are.**

Mid Game(MG):** is when tech two is unlocked and get feisty**

Late Game(LG):** is self-explanatory to all gamers.**

**now you're asking why am i naming the arc's 'games'.**

**Read the Bio of Cyclops and you will understand.**

**Now to those who are veterans to PA you will say the unit size is different, well i will say.**

**is that i made it like that so it's easy for Remnant.**

**I know i need more explanation on what i said.**

**I meant that PA's units were bigger than expected like the peacekeeper the backbone of the legion army their actual size are Paladin size.**

**yup, you heard that right the basic units of the Legion are the size of Atlas Paladin. the only difference is that Legion can pump out effectively than Atlas can.**

**So yeah here are sized now**

**Bots will be the size of a space marine except for the fabricators they will stay the size of paladins since they are builders.**

* * *

** Now more Basic PA units that were spoken in this Chapter.**

**Air mention  
Scythe: **Air superiority jets**  
****Osprey: **transport

**Bots mention  
Purger:** spider suicider

* * *

**Now for the reviews**

**You're Normal Sheevite: **Now what you said about Peewee that is the basic unit meaning backbone of the army makes sense but will it really be invisible to the human eye and only mechanical one can see it? yikes, that would be op in this world.  
Now the question about the commander, Yes his not a naive one he just lacks such knowledge on how to work without orders since commanders always have an order even if their MLA or Legion. and if you read this chapter you would know that by reading this chapter.

**fez,nv4:** I Thank you for the compliment i am trying to avoid the cliche tropes.

**Darth Reviewer:** He has the power of **SCIENCE!** while Salem have the power of _MAGIC~_ wonder who will win this one?

**FloulerGlint60:** Thank you! i will try to finish the story many stories have died in this phase and i will break through it!

**Who followed and Favorited are:**

**creepyboss**

**alonsoarmella1a**

**Zyndium**

**SilentXD7**

**Phatboy93**

**FoulerGlint60**

**DeanuGanda4337**

**Thank you for supporting me it is very appreciated**


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 5: The Preparation

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**P.O.V: 3rd person  
Location: Vale-Beacon  
****Time: After the Dock Massacure.**

* * *

"Miss Rose, you may speak when you're ready."

Ruby nodded absentmindedly, Still deep in thoughts after what happened at the docks. Her Team behind her silent as she was.

Yesterday, Ruby and Blake have been silent after what happened to the docks, even when Weiss apologizes about her being a Faunus, the only response Blake gave was a nod confusing Weiss and Yang.

But when an officer told that the two are next for questioning, Ozpin came in just in time and told the Officer that they're free to leave much to his shock.

Ozpin told the two to go to his office the next morning on what happened to the docks and who killed the White Fang. they accepted it and went their way to the dorm but not without the other two of the team, Yang and Weiss.

When they both heard that WF Members were killed trying to steal Dust it's surprising, when there teammate/sister was witnesses of such crime it's downright shocking especially for Yang who wants to keep her sister's innocence safe, till the time comes.

So they question Ozpin on what happened to the people responsible for the killing, he said that he has no clue all security cameras at the docks were disabled, all pointing at the white fang who did it. He then told the two remaining teammates to go with Ruby and Blake to his office for the report on what happened.

And now here they are.

Taking a deep breath Ruby spoke for the first time since yesterday.

"Um, Where to start professor?"

"How about how you found out the place was occupied by the white fang?"

Blake was the next one who spoke next. "I found them sir with Sun beside me, we went to the docks and hunker down near there if the White Fangs would steal them." She then clenched her fist on what happened to them.

"Ah yes, the Shade exchange student." Ozpin thought out loud, the student is now resident at the exchange student dorms.. "I spoke to him about it and say in his words, 'giant terrifying red Atlas Soldiers killing White Fang Member.'" The Two winced with Yang and Weiss looking shocked.

"So, do they?"

Ruby back on thoughts about last night, when she thought about it those mechs are...robot? She heard that Atlas was going to upgrade their robots to be human-like, and those aren't human-like.

So Ruby answers on what the headmaster was looking for, a tall looking robot with red design, holding a ballistic shield and a long cannon strapped at the other side of its arm. With its transportation looking like a caterpillar. She then retold on what happens in the docks exactly.

But then she stops mid-explanation. With hesitation in her face, the robot...also said that she will be trained to...Kill in 4th year. Ruby audibly gulped, which raised an eyebrow from the headmaster.

"Um, may i asked a question?" Ruby said whisper like voice, luckily the headmaster can hear it and nod for ruby to continue.

"I-is it true that will learn t-to…...k-kill in 4th y-year?" Ruby stuttered while looking away as the temperature in the room drops as Glynda(Who have been in the corner of the room) shock written in her. Yang seeing her sister in distress goes near her and gives her sister love.

"H-how di you-"Glynda was gonna asked, but Blake cut her off knowing the question of such an answer.

"It the mech."

When Blake answered the question all become silent once again with only buzzing air conditioner inside the office.

With Ozpin's unreadable face he said softly "Is that all the information?"The two nodded. "Then you're free to leave." and they left, leaving the two with the silent.

Glynda once again breaks the silence with silent anger in her voice. "This is why i was against bringing Mrs. Rose, here. And now that girl is traumatized by such a to happen events."

"Yes, but it seems our wandering robot seems to make some friends." Ozpin pointed out.

Glynda sighs as one such thought pass through her head. "So, it would seem. This 'cyclop' since it's timely saves, robots have been seen by local towns, but before the Huntsman arrives, they left without a trace, not even our best tracker team find it's location."

"Yes, but did you notice something missing in the docks after the massacre?" Ozpin asked, which confused Glynda then realization struck her.

"There were missing containers." She said.

Ozpin nodded. "Correct and those containers are filled with Schnee Refined dust, so those Legion as what heard call themselves, the reason they're at the docks was to steal the dust the White Fang was just there in the wrong place and wrong time."

Glynda nodded but something still bothers her so she asked. "What do they need dust for?"

Ozpin this time was silent, he looks at his cup then at his scroll with Qrow's message then at the recent event.

Mech named Cyclops saved a town from a razed and saved his top second year from close death, then coincidental an army of robots was deployed at the docks, killing almost all of the White Fang members and stealing Dust.

What the third party is doing now and what it's motive, is yet to be discovered.

Hopefully, he can negotiate with the mech. If not...well it would be a disaster.

* * *

**P.O.V: Cyclops  
Location: South in Vale-Legion Primary Base**

* * *

"Systems are all green, Commander."

"Machine is fully maintained, were a go."

Cyclops nodded and look at the machine, its size tiny compared with his giant self. But its size is almost perfect for Gaia, The project is ready, she already wears the armor in advance and testability, all functional and now its time for the main course.

"Activate on my mark," I commanded as the R&D mechs get themselves ready for the activation.

"Mark"

***Cling* *Clang* **

The sound of levers and the machine started filling the area as the machine light's up with my Gaia inside.

I Don't know why Gaia wanted this, i don't even know why she writes it down for me. But she wants it she'll receive it.

"When will this be completed?" I asked

"It shall be completed at about half an hour." The R&D said.

Then suddenly an explosion was rocked at the base, i imminently check the status of the Base and who caused it.

And the who caused it was Trio robots...Orchid, Cian and Light.

I sighed from my ventilation which erupted steam in his body, I ordered one of the Osprey to get the Trio and bring them here.

"What the hell did i told you Light on messing with the PURGER!"

"How would i know they would explode if i want them to have fun!"

"And by fun you mean, POKING THERE EXPLOSION TILL IT GET'S ANGRY AND USE IT ON US!"

"Guys…"

"Oh come are you sure it's angry? Maybe that's fun for them you know, since well its a...Suicider robot."

"Oh yeah, it's fun for them when it destroyed the Deposits of DUST in the BASE!"

"GUYS!"

The two who are arguing which is Orchid and Light looked at Cian with a questioning look, then spotted myself as i get mentally exhausted from the antics of the Trio.

Well, duo really since Cian just tags along with the two.

"You Three, from the conversation of the two you provoked the inner desire of the Purge which is to kill themselves for an advantage and that is the 'Fun' inside them. With my intervention, i stop them from committing with such desire inside the base."

The two who were magnetized from the Osprey have their eyes away from me.

Then Light spoke first. "Were...Sorry Commander but it gets boring inside the base there's nothing to do, we three are kind of...Running out of things to do, we already did some training with the Aura Mistress Gaia gave us. And the time we went out was the at the Dock but that's it"

"yes i know the time in the docks was your...first mission, but at the time i calculated there was a low chance the White Fang members were supposed to be there. And that low chance was all it needed…...Have you already went to the R&D research lab? Testing on the new weapons we gave you and you three requested are there ready"

Cian this time spoke."We...Feel were not worth for such weapon, Commander. You gave us such weapon is honorable, but we feel you just gave us because of our unique position in the army."

"Are you three...Insecure about having a Fully conscious brain like the lieutenant and I?"

There was silence on both fronts after that, which confirmed that they were insecure about what they got which is by his calculation one in a million. It's not much by our other design but I'm part of the Legion, not the original.

We prefer Quality over Quantity, we make fewer robots than our enemy which is the opposite for them, so the chances of such things to happen are low to fewer between.

But before i find my response. A voice one of a female was heard behind me.

"Aww~, it's like that Family relationship i saw at the kingdom, it's a heartwarming one i can tell you that."

I look back and saw that the project working as intended.

Gaia is now wearing a suit and not any suit a mech suit for her control and...

"Wow is this how my voice sounds like if I'm a human? How nice."Talk without squeaking.

Her suit is twice as taller than the peacekeeper, her head which is none as it only has a V-visor, the suit is supposed to be big enough for an Iguana to fit in and small enough to look like the standard peacekeeper.

I then said, "It seems it works, hows your walking?"

And as i said that she tripped from her feet making her groan.

"Ugh, why do you have to say that? I thought i got the hang of it." Gaia tried to get up from her two feet but soon fall in her ass and just seating in the grass flooring.

"Does the secondary hatch works?" once i said that the helmet opens like a hood being brought down revealing Gaia's Lizard head.

She made a 'so-so' with her head and place back the helmet.

"M-mistress Gaia?" Orchid stutters

Gaia looks at the still magnetized trio and waved at them "Hey Kids! It looks like your just hanging around."

"...Mistress Gaia, i am loyal to the Legion army but that was a terrible joke." Cian Pointed out.

"Ehh, it's called a pun you robots won't understand even with your information in your robot brain."

I ordered the Osprey to drop the trio which it did and the three walk towards to Gaia as if its a new artifact in the universe.

Well...i guess that would be true by what is happening.

For now, I'll let those four talks it out for some reason as they converse Gaia would just call the three kids, which makes sense once more.

But there is one information that took not minutes but hours, and this information intrigued me. Then I remembered Light's words.

Maybe this mission will prove them they are worthy of such an event on happening.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! after 1 month of silence, i finally release the first arc sorry for the long wait.**

**Now for the reason why this takes 1 month, i was on a conflict on how to start this arc, there were two things i want to start for this arc.**

**The First i wanted to follow RWBY and give The Legion unknown for you all readers this would be great but the problem draft on this attempt was too many for my fingers to count**

**The second(which i chose) Is the focus on Gaia and The Trio which is happening right now and i chose it since i want this story simple since i still suck at writing complex things, i will try to keep it engaging and exciting but no promises.**

* * *

**Who followed and Favorited are:  
**

**SmoothedBeast36  
**

**IR2BMLG**

**LordGhostStriker**

**Craytex**

**Kharnthegreatguy**

**Zecran**

**mercenary9814**

**ramirez199957**

**carlsniper1990 **


End file.
